


A New Life (For Us)

by CamdalorianYT



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, New series, Rayllum bcuz why not, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdalorianYT/pseuds/CamdalorianYT
Summary: Rayla is just your average human. Works minimum wage, tiny apartment, run-down car, and a few friends. However, One day she meets Callum, and her life could change forever.Whether it is for the good, or for the worse.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ellis & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Sarai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 62





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a new series I just started today. Lemme know what you think!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla is just your average human. Works minimum wage, tiny apartment, run-down car, and a few friends. However, One day she meets Callum, and her life could change forever.
> 
> Whether it is for the good, or for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New series I wrote! Hope you enjoy!

September 8th, 2020

Rayla was working at the local Nordstrom today, and she had to reorganize the clothes since people decide that it’s okay to take shirts from across the store and suddenly not want them and put them in the pants section. She was about to finish when she heard the ding-a-ling of the door opening. 

“Can I help you?” she said through a sigh.

“Yeah, I’m looking for some new jeans, mine have paint splattered on them,” said the person who entered the store. From the voice, Rayla identified this person as a man.

“Then why don’t you just wash em?” Rayla asked sarcastically.

“Nah, too much work,” the man replied 

“Follow me to the men’s pants section,” She said exasperated. She led the man upstairs, where there were pants in the shirt section. Rayla sighed once more, exhausted and annoyed that people actually do this.

“Pants are on the left,” she said, looking at the man for the first time. He had sparkling green eyes, brown hair with a bedhead(at 5 in the afternoon for some reason), a blue jacket, and a red scarf with gold whisks. He had a book with a strap draped around his body, the book on his hip.

“Thanks,” said the man. “Oh, my name’s Callum, by the way.”

Rayla watched as Callum went into the pants section. When he went in, she started getting to work, reorganizing the men’s section. Callum came out with a stack of jeans and some shorts. 

“I’ll just wait at the register for you,” said Callum as he went downstairs. Rayla finished the reorganization and went downstairs to see Callum writing something in his book. Rayla went to the register and checked out all of Callum’s items.

“That’ll be $50.73, please,” Rayla said. Callum seemed to still be writing in his book. He ripped out the page for some reason. Rayla then had a puzzled look on her face.

“Here,” he said, giving her the page and his credit card. She swiped the credit card first and then gave him the pen to sign the screen. While he was signing, Rayla looked at the page he gave her. 

It turns out he was not writing at all, but instead drawing. It was a drawing of her, and it was surprisingly good, considering that they just “met” and he was only drawing for 2 minutes. At the bottom was a number, which Rayla thought was his phone number. _‘As if I’m gonna call this guy,’_ She thought to herself. She did put the drawing in her pocket though. It was pretty nice. 

“I’m probably gonna get some more paint on all these pants by next week, so don’t be surprised to see me back here every Tuesday,” said Callum. Rayla just sighed and rolled her eyes. She didn’t want to see more of Callum, especially since she only worked Tuesdays and Fridays. She grabbed her phone and started texting her friend Claudia.

**_Rayla:_ ** _Hey. Just finished work. Wanna come over to my place for some pizza?_

**_Claudia:_ ** _Sure. What time?_

**_Rayla:_ ** _An hour from now works._

**_Claudia:_ ** _Sure, I’ll meet you there_

**_Rayla:_ ** _Oh, I met this guy during work today, and he’s a pretty good artist._

**_Claudia:_ ** _Ooh, what’s he like? Did he draw anything?_

**_Rayla:_ ** _Yeah, I don’t know what he’s like, I didn’t talk to him much, but he did draw this_

Rayla took out the drawing from her pocket, and as she was taking a picture, she made sure not to have the phone number in it. She didn’t want Callum to get a phone call from a random person he didn’t know.

**_Rayla:_ ** _[Image sent]_

**_Rayla:_ ** _He said his name was Callum or something. He wore a scarf inside for some reason._

_Plus, it’s the middle of summer._

**_Claudia:_ ** _OMG, I know Callum! We’ve been friends since middle school! He had a crush on me when he was 14!_

**_Rayla:_ ** _Really? Interesting. Well, I’m about to leave the shop. Be at my place in 45 minutes!_

Rayla went outside the shop and was about to lock it when she saw something. Callum had left his credit card in the slot. She sighed, and being the good person she was, went back inside to grab the card and keep it safe in her house. She locked the door and drove back home, and was thinking about Callum the entire way back. Why did he have a sudden interest in her, when they barely talked, and barely knew each other. And how was he so good at drawing? She got back home, only to find Claudia’s car already there and Claudia at the door, repeatedly knocking and ringing the doorbell. 

“Um, Claudia?” Rayla asked.

“Oh, you’re down there,” Claudia said, running down the steps to hug her friend.

“You’re 10 minutes early,” Rayla said as she checked the time on her phone.

“15, actually, if you count the time I was knocking and ringing the bell,” Claudia said with a smirk on her face. Rayla just sighed, rolled her eyes, and unlocked the door. 

“So, where do you want the pizza from?” Rayla asked her friend.

“I was thinking Katolis Pizza Kitchen if that’s okay with you,” Claudia said. “Meat lovers preferably.”

Rayla called KPK and placed her order. “Hi there, I would like to place an order for a medium Meat Lovers pizza, please. 25 minutes? Uhh, cash. Ok, thank you!” Rayla hung up the phone and turned to her friend, “Pizza is on its way.”

“Great! So, what did you think about Callum?” Claudia said in a playful voice with her eyebrows raised.

“What?” Rayla asked in shock.

“You heard me. What do you think about him?” Claudia said.

“Well, he looks nice enough, and he is really good at drawing,” Rayla said as she dug the drawing out of her pocket. She also felt his credit card in her pocket. She thought about telling Claudia but didn’t. For some reason, she wanted to surprise him next Tuesday, see the look of embarrassment on his face. She just grabbed the drawing and gave it to Claudia.

“Wow. How long was he drawing this?” Claudia asked.

Rayla just shrugged and replied, “2 minutes, maybe 3.”

Claudia’s eyes widened as she looked at the drawing. She noticed a number and instantly recognized it, identifying it as Callum’s. Claudia instantly got an idea to set Callum and Rayla up on a date. “Ray, give me your phone, quick.”

“Why..?” Rayla asked suspiciously, yet she unlocked her phone and handed it to Claudia. 

“Oh, no reason,” Claudia said with a smirk. Rayla saw Claudia looking at her phone, typing something, then looking at the bottom of the drawing. Rayla’s eyes widened as she lunged for her phone.

“Claudia, give it back!” Rayla shrieked.

Claudia laughed and ran into the bathroom, locking the door. She had got what she needed. She set up Callum’s contact in her phone and started texting him, pretending to be Rayla.

**_Rayla:_ ** _Hey_

______________________________________________________________________________

Callum was on his way back to his house from the mall, and all he thought about was the girl in the shop. Callum thought she was pretty, and he knew she didn’t feel the same way towards him(he was right). He got back home and went straight to his room to put the new pants away. Suddenly, he got a text, saying ‘Hey’, and the ID was an unknown contact. 

Thinking it might be a spam text, Callum casually responded:

**_Callum:_ ** _Yo. Who are you?_

**_Unknown Contact:_ ** _It’s me, the person from the shop_

Callum instantly had a grin on his face. The person actually texted him!

**_Callum:_ ** _Glad to see you actually texted. If you don’t mind me asking what is your name?_

**_Unknown Contact:_ ** _Rayla. Rayla Hunt._

Callum had a massive grin on his face.

**_Callum:_ ** _Nice to meet you, Rayla._

**_Rayla:_ ** _I have something that belongs to you. Wanna meet-up sometime this weekend?_

Callum was surprised. This didn’t seem like the same person from the mall. But either way, it was a date.

**_Callum:_ ** _Sure, any day works for me._

**_Rayla:_ ** _Ok, I’ll see you on Saturday at 4 PM. How does Starbucks sound?_

**_Callum:_ ** _Sounds great!_

______________________________________________________________________________

“Claudia! Get out of there!” Rayla shouted.

“Fine, fine. I already did what I wanted. I set you up on a date with Callum!” Claudia shouted.

“No. No, you did not! Lemme see,” Rayla said as she snatched her phone from Claudia, reading the texts she sent. Rayla’s eyes widened as she read the text conversation. “CLAUDIA!!!!! I’M GONNA KILL YOU!!”


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Rayla go on the date Claudia set up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Since this fanfic practically writes itself, I have decided to post 3 times a week, probably on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. This week, however, is the start, so I am posting today and tomorrow for you guys! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

September 12, 2020

Rayla was walking down the street when she got a text from Claudia.

**_Claudia:_ ** _Don’t forget, you have a date with Callum at Starbucks today! Get there at around 3:57_

**_Rayla:_ ** _Ugh, why did I give you my phone in the first place :/_

**_Claudia:_ ** _Hey, be glad. You’ve been single your whole life, and so has Callum! You’re perfect for_

_each other!_

**_Rayla:_ ** _Shut up._

Rayla checked the time on her phone. It was 3:20, she still had some time to get Callum’s credit card out of her nightstand(don’t worry, she didn’t do any fraudulent activities with it, Rayla is a good girl!) and bring it to the date. After all, she didn’t want to leave and end things with Callum on a bad note. She doesn’t really want to date Callum or anyone for that matter. She wants to find a stable job where she doesn’t earn minimum wage. She also wants a bigger home. Her tiny little apartment isn’t cutting it anymore. She unlocked the door to her apartment and went directly to her bedroom. Opening the nightstand drawer, she grabbed the blue Visa credit card and started walking over to Starbucks. She had really wished she had driven because she was about to step into the crosswalk on a walk sign when out of the blue, a gray Porsche was speeding down the road. She barely caught the license plate.

“Kas3f4eva?” She read out loud to herself. She shuddered at the thought of the crazy bastard driving that car, and how reckless he was. She made it to Starbucks with 2 minutes to spare, where she already saw Callum at a table. Man, was he prepared.

“Hey, Callum!” Rayla said as she walked over to his table.

“Hey, Rayla! Glad to meet up with you!” Callum said with a smile. 

Rayla couldn’t help but notice how sincere he looked, and how blinding his smile was. _‘No, Rayla. Do not let yourself fall for this guy!’_ She thought to herself. 

“Craziest thing happened: I was walking over here, and some dude in a gray Porsche with a license plate saying ‘Kas3f4eva’ almost ran me over!”

“No way! That happened to me 7 minutes ago!” Rayla said laughing at the coincidence.

Callum noticed how beautiful she was for the first time. Her laugh echoed around in his mind as he saw her move a strand of her white hair behind her ear. And her eyes. Oh, they were an enchanting shade of lilac, and he couldn’t help but stare into them. Then, he heard a snapping noise, and Rayla looked at him funny. He then saw her fingers snapping into his face, and he snapped back to reality(see what I did there?), hearing Rayla saying:

“Earth to Callum, do you respond? A communication disruption could only mean one thing: invasion.”

“Ah, so we got a Star Wars fan here, hmm?” Callum said, understanding the reference immediately. “Well, always two there are, a master, and an apprentice,” Callum said in his best Yoda voice.

“But which are you? The master, or the apprentice?” She asked.

“Master, duh!” Callum exclaimed.

“Ok, Master…” Rayla faltered. “What is your last name?”

“Prince,” Callum casually replied.

“Ok, Master Prince. Well, are we just gonna stay and nerd out over Star Wars, or are we gonna get coffee?” Rayla asked. _‘Remember: DO NOT FALL FOR CALLUM!’_ She thought to herself. 

“Get coffee, we shall, Padawan Hunt,” Callum responded in his Yoda voice(which Rayla thought was kind of cute). Callum got out of his chair and opened the door for Rayla to walk into. Luckily for them, nobody was in line. 

“Hi, what can I get you guys today?” The cashier asked. Rayla knew how painful it is to be a cashier, so she decided to make this as quick as possible.

“I’ll have a double-chocolate latte, please,” Rayla said, as she looked at Callum.

“And I’ll just have an espresso, no milk,” Callum said.

“All right, that will be $10.42,” The cashier said. 

Callum was about to pull out his wallet when Rayla stopped him, saying “It’s on me, but it’s also on you.”

She then pulled out his credit card from her pocket to pay for the drinks.

They left the line and went outside when Callum practically shouted “You had my credit card??”

Rayla could feel her cheeks heat up as she moved her hands up to a defensive position. “You left it in the card swiper on Tuesday!”

Callum’s face went as red as a tomato as he just responded with a quiet “Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I would get suspicious and mad if someone randomly had my credit card,” Rayla said. “And besides, you wouldn’t have a way to pay for your jeans next Tuesday! So, did you already get paint on them?”

At the thought of art, Callum instantly perked up, talking about his scholarship at Katolis Art University, and he showed her his latest painting. It was of a mountain landscape. He passed her the phone, and she looked at it. She tried to zoom in but accidentally swiped right on the photo, taking her to a new one. This time, it wasn’t of the landscape. It was of her. Her face instantly blushed. She was working the register and was on her phone blowing bubble gum.

“Oh, I, uh, I-I hope you don’t mind it. I was gonna text it to you, but it was 2 in the morning, and I didn’t want to disturb you,” Callum said, fidgeting with his hands.

“No, it’s fine. It’s better than fine actually. This painting is beautiful!” Rayla said.

“T-thanks…” Callum said with a blush you could see from a mile away.

“I’ll see you on Tuesday!” Rayla said as she leaned in to whisper, “Between you and me, you might want to keep painting on your pants.”

Callum chuckled. “Ok, I’ll see you on Tuesday!”

As she was walking back home, Rayla suddenly realized what she had done. Her eyes grew big at the realization: She had fallen for Callum. _‘In my defense, how could anyone say “no” to those sparkly green eyes, and that smile and his ruffled up hair?’_ she thought, smiling the entire walk back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think? I am open to all sorts of criticism, constructive or just to bring me down(honestly, I'm used to it at this point), so just speak your free mind! And I was thinking about making a mini-series to post on every Sunday, so you will be getting a lot of Rayllum from me!


	3. The Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla and Callum finally admit they have feelings for each other, but to different people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER!! YAY :)
> 
> I have decided to have my posting schedule be: Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays.
> 
> Enjoy!

September 12th, 2020

**_Rayla:_ ** _Hey Claudia! U wanna come over tonight for a girl’s night?_

**_Claudia:_ ** _Sure! Be there in half an hour!_

**_Rayla:_ ** _Great! I’ll order some pizza!_

_Half an hour later…_

_Ding dong_

Claudia was at the door. 

Rayla opened the door for her, “Hey Claudia! Glad you could make it!”

“Of course! I wouldn’t miss a girl’s night!” Claudia smiled. Rayla smiled back, but Claudia knew her friend good enough to know that her smile was forced, and she was hiding something.

“So, what’s the real reason you invited me over tonight?” Claudia asked over a slice of pizza.

“What?” Rayla nervously said.

“Your smiles are forced. You’re hiding something. Tell me. What’s the real reason I’m here?” Claudi asked. 

“Fine, the real reason I invited you here was that I want to tell you something.

“What is it? You know you can tell me anything!” Claudia said.

“I… uh… kinda have a little crush on Callum…” Rayla mumbled.

“WHAT??” Claudia asked. “WHAT DID YOU SAY??”

“I have a crush on Callum,” Rayla blurted out louder.

“OH. MY. GOD!! Rayla, this is a huge step in asking someone out!” Claudia squealed excitedly.

“Woah, who said anything about me asking anyone out? Slow your roll, Claudia!” Rayla said.

“Trust me. I know Callum. He’s probably doing the same thing we are but with Soren.” Claudia mused. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Callum was nervous as HELL when he was on that date with Rayla. Callum pulled out his phone and started texting his best friend Soren.

**_Callum:_ ** _Yo Soren. Can you come over?_

**_Soren:_ ** _Yeah, dude. I’ll be there in 15 minutes!_

**_Callum:_ ** _Thanks! I’ll get some Panda Express!_

**_Soren:_ ** _Get extra orange chicken for me!_

Callum couldn’t help but laugh at his friend. He went to Panda and unknowingly passed by Rayla’s apartment. By the time he got back, Soren was already there pounding on his door.

“SOREN! DON’T BREAK DOWN MY DOOR!” Callum shouted as he got out of the car.

“Oh, there you are! Hey dude! What did you wanna talk about?” Soren said as he went down the stairs to greet his friend. 

“Let’s get inside first and have some dinner,” Callum said as he unlocked the door. 

“Ok. We’re inside now. Open the bag! I’m STARVING!” Soren laughed.

“Ok, ok. Here is your orange chicken, and here is my pepper steak,” Callum said to Soren.

“So,” Soren said as he took in a mouthful of orange chicken, “What’d you wanna ask me?”

Callum looked nervous. “What?”

“Oh come on, Callum. Everybody knows you get pepper steak when you’re nervous!” Soren said as he swallowed the orange chicken.

“That pretty lady at the store doesn’t know,” Callum mumbled.

“Pretty lady? What store?” Soren asked.

“Rayla Hunt, the lady at Nordstrom's. Met her on Tuesday. Made a quick sketch of her, added my number on the bottom, gave it to her, and your sister grabbed Rayla’s phone and set me up on a date with her for today!” Callum explained. 

“Claudia _did_ always like to play matchmaker…” Soren said.

“ANYWAYS… I have a crush on Rayla,” Callum blurted out.

Soren just blinked. He honestly didn’t know how to respond to that. “Good for you, man! I don’t know her, but if you like her, she must be nice!”

“She is. Though, I was kinda sad when she said Claudia was the one who set me and Rayla up on the date, not Rayla,” Callum mumbled.

“So? It doesn’t matter if Claudia set the date up. If Rayla enjoyed spending time with you, it still counts!” Soren explained.

“I don’t know man. She didn’t really talk to me when we first met on Tuesday. We bonded over Star Wars earlier today, though!” Callum said.

“Wait… Star Wars has lightsabers, which are light swords basically. You know I love training with swords, so, I could learn the 7 Forms of lightsaber combat and teach them to you!” Soren said, instantly pulling out his phone to search google for _‘7 forms of lightsaber combat tutorial’_.

“Really? You’d do that for me?” Callum asked.

“Yeah, man! You’re my friend! That’s what friends are for!” Soren patted Callum on the back. “I found a PDF that explains everything. I’ll practice tomorrow, and I’ll teach you on Friday or something!”

“Thanks, Soren! It would be really cool if you could show it to everyone in the notes at the bottom!” Callum said with a wink as he looked directly at you. (Yes, I know. I broke the 4th wall. Sue me)

“Uh, Callum? What are you looking at, and what’s wrong with your eye?” Soren said, not knowing he is not a real person, just a written character in a simulation of pixels that you are reading.

“Nothing, and nothing,” Callum replied. “Anyways, thanks for helping me out.”

“No problem!” Soren said.

______________________________________________________________________________

“So, you never told me how the date was! How was it?” Claudia asked.

“It was okay. We nerded out over Star Wars,” Rayla said. It’s just too good to not talk about it.

“How did you start?” Claudia asked. Rayla could tell she wanted every detail of the date.

“Well, Callum started daydreaming, a-” Rayla was saying.

“Ah, yeah, he does that a lot…” Claudia interrupted.

“ _*Ahem*_ ” Rayla cleared her throat.

“Oh, sorry. Go on,” Claudia apologized.

“He started daydreaming, and I said ‘Earth to Callum? A communications disruption could only mean one thing: invasion’, and he said ‘Ah, another Star Wars fan. Always 2 there are. A master and an apprentice’. Then we went to get the coffee, and I paid with Callum’s credit card. The-” Rayla explained.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait. You had Callum’s CREDIT CARD??” Claudia shouted.

“Well, technically, he left it in the card swiper on Tuesday!” Rayla said defensively. “And that was his exact reaction to me pulling it out of my pocket.”

“Oh…” Claudia said. “Keep going, I wanna see how this plays out!”

“Well, he got mad at me, and I explained everything. Then I asked him about his art. He showed me a landscape painting, and then he showed me a painting of me! It was really nice!” Rayla explained.

“Callum does have a knack to draw new people he meets,” Claudia mused.

“Well, then we talked for a bit, and then that was the end of the date you set us up. I’m kinda glad you did if I’m being completely honest.” Rayla said though she would never admit it to Callum's face. “So, want some cookies?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Next chapter comes out on Tuesday, so it will be one of the longer ones!


	4. The Pants and the Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla and Callum have their second date, and Callum has an interesting way of asking her on the second date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Glad to see you are reading my 4th chapter! This one is one of my favorites, mainly because it has a lot to do with Star Wars, and I am a huge nerd in that department! A link to the PDF with all the lightsaber forms will be at the bottom of the chapter notes, so if you want to learn the 7 forms of lightsaber combat, go down!

September 15, 2020

Rayla was about to end her shift, with no sign of Callum at all this Tuesday. Sighing with no sign of her crush, Rayla went outside and was about to lock the door, when she heard a familiar voice say, “Got enough time for one more customer?”

“Callum!” Rayla shouted as she ran up to greet him. As a friend, of course. She didn’t want Callum to know that she liked him. She wanted him to be the one to ask her out. “I was beginning to think you weren’t gonna come for your weekly pants-pickup!

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world! Partly because you’re here, mainly because I need new pants!” Callum said, gesturing to his current pants.

Rayla looked kinda dejected when he said that, so he put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. “I didn’t mean that you know. It’s mainly because you’re here, partly because I need new pants”

Rayla looked up at him and saw how sincere his smile was. Her day immediately went from a  _ “meh” _ to a  _ “yay!” _ when she saw his smile.

“Come on, Callum. Let’s get your pants,” She said with a smile. Rayla opened the door, and she and Callum immediately went upstairs to the men’s pants section. “What size are you?”

“Uhh, 21, I think,” Callum said.

“All right, I know the perfect pair of pants for you! Follow me, no questions!” Rayla said, running out of the pant’s section and into the nightwear section.

“Why are we going in here?” Callum asked.

“Ap-bup-bup! No questions, remember?” Rayla said with a finger to his face. Callum gestured for her to keep going, so she ran in, while he waited outside. She came out, with a pair of LEGO Star Wars pajamas. “Ta-da! What do you think?”

Callum just burst out with laughter, and said, “I’ll take it!”

“Now go get your jeans, I’ll be down at the register,” Rayla said. 

Callum went into the pants section, and he knew the perfect time to ask her to come to his house this Saturday was at the register. He had then conjured up a whole plan:

_ Step 1: He goes down to the register, and puts the pants on the counter _

_ Step 2: He makes another drawing of Rayla, she seems to like them. _

_ Step 3: Under the drawing, he adds words; ‘Meet me at my house on Saturday. I will text you the address and time’ _

_ Step 4: When he gives her his credit card, he gives her the drawing as well. _

_ Step 5: She says yes _

  
  


_ Step 6: If she says no, say it’s for a surprise that he wants to show her. _

It is a master plan, according to Callum. It was not a master plan according to anyone else. But, it had worked, somehow! Callum got the jeans, went to the register, and put the plan in motion.

“Here are the pants!” He said, lifting a stack of neatly folded pants onto the counter.

“Wow. That’s a lot of pants,” Rayla said, turning to Callum, who was drawing in his book again. She just smiled and started checking out the pants. “All right, I need your credit card now. I’ll make sure you take it with you, don’t worry.”

Callum reached for the credit card and ripped the current page out as he gave her the card. He slid the drawing across the counter towards Rayla, who vaguely noticed it. She swiped his card for him and gave the card back. He gestured towards the note, so Rayla read it before she actually looked at the drawing. It said:  _ Come over on Saturday? Will text you details. _ Then, Rayla looked at the drawing. It was another drawing of her, yet more detailed and precise than the last one. It was a portrait this time, rather than a medium. He got her hair and face details perfectly.

“Why not. What’s the worst that could happen? I’ll be waiting for the text,” Rayla said slyly. 

Callum thought he was hearing things. “Pardon?”

“I said I’ll be there,” Rayla said again.

“G-great! I’ll text you the details!” Callum said as he walked out of the store.  _ ‘YES! I JUST SCORED A SECOND DATE WITH RAYLA!!’ _ he thought to himself as he did a celebratory dance in the parking lot. Luckily for him, it was empty.

______________________________________________________________________________

September 19, 2020

  
  
  


Callum was making preparations for Rayla to come over, and he heard the ding-dong of his doorbell. He opened it, and Rayla was standing there. “Hey! Welcome to  _ mi casa! _ Hope you enjoy it, snacks are in the kitchen. I gotta do some quick things in the backyard but explore the house while I’m outside!”

“Thanks!” Rayla said with a smile. God, Callum loved that smile.

Callum ran outside to finalize the preparations for their lightsaber duel. He made a mental checklist of everything. Camera, 2 lightsabers, a water station, some seats for Soren and Claudia, and 2 announcer stands for Harrow and Ezran, who agreed to help him with this. Harrow, Claudia, Soren, and Ezran all entered through the back gate and were hiding in the bushes. Callum gave everyone a thumbs up to get to their places, and he went inside to get Rayla.

“Rayla! I finished, you can come outside now!” Callum yelled as he saw her inside, stuffing her face with chips and guac. 

She looked at him with her eyes wide and guac on her face, as she immediately grabbed a napkin and wiped her face. “So what is it you wanted to show me?”

“Step outside, Padawan Hunt,” Callum said.

Rayla stepped into Callum’s backyard to see a lot of things happening at once. Soren and Claudia were in chairs clapping for Rayla, and what she assumed was Callum’s family at an announcer’s stand, saying, “And there she is, folks! Padawan Hunt has entered the sparring match! She will be going up against Master Prince! She better be prepared, the match starts in FIIIIIIIIVE MINUUUUUTES!!”

“Wow! Callum, this is incredible!” Rayla said.

“SHE THINKS THIS IS INCREDIBLLLLLLLLLLLLLE, FOLKS!” Said the older announcer, who she assumed was Callum’s dad.

“Dad, you don’t have to actually  _ announce _ everything, just the match!” Callum said.

“Fine…” Callum’s dad said in a fake pout.

“Better get your armor on, Padawan Hunt,” Callum said, gesturing to 2 armor stands, each holding a lightsaber.

“Oh, it’s on, Master Prince,” she joked.

“All righty, folks! Looks like it’s time for the match to begin! Will the contestants please step into the ring!” said the younger announcer. “Who do you think will win, Dad?”

“I don’t know, Ezran! Personally, I’m rooting for my stepson’s girlfriend! How ‘bout you, Ez?” said Callum’s stepdad.

“I’m with you, Dad! Padawan Rayla Hunt for the win!” said Ezran.

“Glad to know I have my family rooting for me,” Callum said sarcastically, taking the ready position of Form I.

“Don’t worry, Callum! I’m rooting for you!” Soren shouted.

“Thanks, Soren!” Callum said back.

“You got this, Rayla!” Claudia said.

“Oh, I 100% got this!” Rayla said smugly, taking the ready position of Form IV.

“And, begin!” Ezran shouted.

Rayla started flipping everywhere, using unorthodox moves that allowed her to be in many places at once, but since Callum was using Form I, he was better prepared to fight Rayla, who was using Form IV. The match went on for a long time until Rayla knocked Callum down and put her saber against his throat.

“I win,” she said smugly, removing her saber from Callum’s throat and helping him up.

“What a match, folks! That match went on for 27 minutes and 21 seconds!” Harrow said, checking his stopwatch.

“And that concludes our time today! Check back next time when Callum and Rayla have another date!” Ezran said.

Callum, completely out of breath, was sitting in a chair drinking water. He ran a hand through his wet and sweaty mop of brown hair, and Rayla came next to him, offering him a towel.

“Not bad, Padawan Hunt. You are now a Jedi Knight, by order of the Jedi Council,” Callum joked.

“Thank you, Master Prince,” Rayla said checking her phone. “Well, I gotta go. My uncles want to have me over for dinner tonight.” 

“Alright, bye Rayla!” Callum said as she left the door. Callum made dinner himself, and then he went to sleep, dreaming of Rayla and Rayla only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter I made! I know, I know, the ending was kinda sappy. Sue me, I like Rayllum. 
> 
> Here is the link to the PDF with all the lightsaber forms: http://thenewjedaiiorder.yolasite.com/resources/lightsaber%20training%20book.pdf


	5. The Confrontation with Runaan and Ethari: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla goes over to her uncles' house and tells them about the stuff that happened in the last two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hate to give you guys cliffhangers, but here's one of them! If you have any questions, feel free to ask in the comments! I give you, CHAPTER 5!!!

September 19, 2020

“Not bad, Padawan Hunt. You are now a Jedi Knight by order of the Jedi Council,” Callum said.

“Thank you, Master Prince,” Rayla said checking her phone. “Well, I gotta go. My uncles want to have me over for dinner tonight.”

“Alright, bye Rayla!” Callum shouted as she left the door.

Rayla went to her car and unlocked it, setting music on her phone to play on the car speakers. She put in the address for Runaan and Ethari’s house and started driving. When she got there, she only had to knock once before the door immediately opened. 

“Rayla!” Ethari said pulling her into a hug. “How are you, moonlight?”

“I’m fine, Ethari,” Rayla said. “Hey, Runaan!”

“Hello, little one,” Runaan said.

“Runaan, I’m 22. I don’t think I can be classified as a ‘little one’ anymore,” Rayla replied.

“When you are the same age as I am, you will be little one no longer,” Runaan joked.

Rayla snorted. “So, what’s for dinner?”

“Well, I am making my famous steak with moonberry sauce, and for dessert, Moonberry Surprise!” Ethari said.

“I’ve been waiting for it since he told me what he was making for dinner today,” Runaan said.

“I understand. Your husband’s steak is not to be taken lightly,” Rayla replied.

“Rayla, I need your help in the kitchen,” Ethari shouted.

“What about my help?” Runaan said with a playful frown on his face.

“Trust me, Rayla is a way better cook than you, love,” Ethari laughed.

“Okay, I’m not  _ that _ bad in the kitchen,” Runaan pouted.

______________________________________________________________________________

“Wow, that steak was really good!” Runaan said.

“You dare doubt my cooking skills,  _ mortal _ ?” Ethari joked. “Well, let’s see how you fare with my Moonberry Surprise!!”

“So guys, I actually have something to tell you,” Rayla said, picking at the last bits of her dinner.

“What is it, little one?” Runaan asked.

“Well… I am kind of ‘dating’ this new man named Callum,” Rayla said. She noticed the dirty look on Runaan’s face, and considering her last relationship, he had every right to have that face. But Callum didn’t deserve that face. “No, Runaan, he’s not like Skor. He is really nice and cute and he gets embarrassed whenever I compliment him. Before I came over, we had a lightsaber duel he set up in his backyard. Just for me.”

“Well, have him swing by sometime next week!” Ethari said, earning him a nasty glare from his husband.

“Are you insane? I will not permit Rayla to go out with this ‘Callum’ person!” Runaan shouted.

“Runaan!” Ethari chided. “He is welcome anytime this week, you just have to invite him, okay Rayla?”

Rayla nodded. She pulled out her phone and started texting Callum.

  
**_Rayla:_ ** _ Hey, my uncles want to meet you sometime next week. They’re free whenever, but Saturdays and Sundays work best. It’s up to you if you want to come or not, so don’t feel like your decision is being forced on you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you guys think? It was a bit on the shorter side of the spectrum for this AU, but I hope you guys liked it! I am also going to start making a new AU, but I won't go into details about that. You will have to wait and see what it's about! That's all for today, check back on Saturday for the ending of this cliffhanger!


	6. The Confrontation with Runaan and Ethari: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla and Callum both get ready for the big day, and Runaan is not very fond of Callum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well since the last chapter was really short(only 1.5 pages on google docs), I decided to give you a really long chapter(6 pages on google docs)! I hope you enjoy it!

Callum had just finished washing the dishes when he got a text from Rayla.

**_Rayla:_ ** _ Hey, my uncles want to meet you sometime next week. They’re free whenever, but Saturdays and Sundays work best. It’s up to you if you want to come or not, so don’t feel like your decision is being forced on you. _

Callum had mixed feelings about this. On one hand, he got to hang out with Rayla and meet her uncles. On the other hand, he was gonna meet her uncles. After thinking about it, he finally made up his mind.

**_Callum:_ ** _ Sure, tell them I’ll be there tomorrow, I don’t have anything better to do. _

**_Rayla:_ ** _ Ok, but just a fair warning. Runaan hates you already _

**_Callum:_ ** _ Wow. He hasn’t even met me. _

**_Rayla:_ ** _ That’s Runaan in a nutshell. Hates everyone except his family. _

**_Callum:_ ** _ Well, I’m still going over tomorrow. Maybe I can change his mind? _

**_Rayla:_ ** _ Maybe, but it would take a lot of convincing. See you tomorrow! _

**_Callum:_ ** _ See you tomorrow _

Callum turned his phone off and turned on the TV to watch  _ Attack of the Clones _ . It has arguably one of the best action scenes in Star Wars. (Don’t agree? Fight me in the comments)

  
  


**September 20, 2020**

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***

Callum groaned as he rolled over in his bed to turn off his alarm. He walked over to the bathroom and washed his face. He looked up in the mirror and yelped. His hair was a mess, even messier than he usually had it. He had to get that tamed for when he went to meet Rayla’s uncles. 

“Come on, come on!” Callum said. He was getting his bed head down, or at least trying to. He checked the time and saw that it was 9:15. That was good. He still had time. Which was really nice, because, from the looks of it, his bedhead would not be going down anytime soon.

**_ONE. HOUR. LATER._ **

“YES!!!” Callum exclaimed. He got his bed head down, now he just has to get ready. He put on a button-down shirt, or at least he tried to. He had no reason to dress up decently anymore that he forgot to buy some decent shirts. Unfortunately for him, it was a Sunday. All the stores were closed. So, he had to find a decent T-shirt. His luck may just be turning around because he found a sky-blue T-shirt with some kind of claw-shaped rune on it. He put on some jeans and went to his computer to play some Rocket League.

He was surprisingly good at it and he played until his 11:45 AM alarm rang. He went to the kitchen, then remembered that today he was going to Rayla’s uncle’s house for lunch, so he just grabbed an orange instead. Rayla sent him the location of their house last night so he knew where to go. 

He plopped down on the couch and started watching the last episode of The Clone Wars(Victory and Death) and tried not to cry. It is a very sad episode. He checked the time and grabbed his things. It would take about 20 minutes to get to Rayla’s uncles’ house, so he needed to leave now. He started the car, punched in the address, and started driving. 

When he got there, he saw Rayla coming out of her car. Callum parked and walked up to her. “Hey, Rayla!”

Rayla looked up. “Oh, hey, Callum!”

“I hope your day wasn’t as hectic as mine so far” Callum smiled.

“Well, my day actually started out pretty good,” Rayla said.

______________________________________________________________________________

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***

“Nngghh five more minutes,” Rayla mumbled, hitting the snooze button.

***FIVE MINUTES LATER***

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***

Rayla groaned as she rolled over to hit the stop button, rolling back over to go to sleep again. It wasn’t until Ethari texted Rayla that she actually woke up.

**_Ethari:_ ** _ Morning, moonlight. Your boyfriend still coming over? _

**_Rayla:_ ** _ Yes, Ethari. He said he would be there by 1:00 _

**_Ethari:_ ** _ Ok, just checking. See you then! _

Rayla took this as a sign from the universe that it was time to wake up. She walked over to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She, actually, was having a great hair day and barely needed to do any work on it. She put on a nice shirt and some jeans, and just went to her computer to watch YouTube. She was in the middle of a video when her power cut out.

“Ah, great,” Rayla muttered. She just had to wait for the power to come back on. 

She grabbed a water bottle from the kitchen and brought it to her room. She grabbed a book and sat down on her desk. She opened the bottle, but she used too much force and spilled all over her clothes and book.

“Crap!” Rayla yelled. She ran to the bathroom to get a towel to dry off and ran back to her closet to get new clothes. Of course, now the power is back on because whenever she needs it, it doesn’t work. Rayla was feeling a bit bored, so she decided to go out for some coffee with a friend.

**_Rayla:_ ** _ Hey Claudia. I’m bored. Wanna get coffee? _

**_Claudia:_ ** _ Sure. Glad to know I’m only your friend when you’re bored _

**_Rayla:_ ** _ Ha. Ha. I’ll meet you at Starbucks in an hour? _

**_Claudia:_ ** _ Sounds good! _

Rayla drove over to Starbucks after watching some Avatar: The Last Airbender(great show,  **_GO WATCH IT!!!_ ** ). Claudia was already waiting for her at a table.

“Hey!” Claudia waved.

“Hey, Claudia!” Rayla smiled. “So, how’s life?”

“Eh, it could be better. The kids at the school are so nice yet so tiring at the same time. How do they do that?” Claudia asked.

Rayla shrugged. “Well, they’re kids. I think that’s their job; to annoy adults and be cute while doing it.”

“Yeah. So…” Claudia said.

“So… what?” Rayla looked confused.

“How is it? You and Callum?” Claudia rolled her eyes.

“Oh! I forgot to tell you! He’s meeting my uncles today!” Rayla said.

“WHAT? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!” Claudia yelled.

“Claudia. Calm down. I just forgot. We established it yesterday,” Rayla replied.

“No. I will not calm down. What about Runaan? He hates everyone you go out with,” Claudia asked.

“Yeah. That’s specifically why I asked him to meet my uncles,” Rayla said.

“It’s not gonna work. You introduced me to Runaan a year ago, and he  _ still _ doesn’t like me,” Claudia said.

“Yeah, but at least he  _ tolerates _ you,” Rayla replied. “Come on, let’s go grab our coffee.”

Opening the door, Claudia said, “So, what did you guys do after the lightsaber duel?”

“Hmm?” Rayla looked up from her phone.

“You know what I mean,” Claudia said, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Umm, no. I really don’t. After the duel, we stayed and talked for a bit, then my uncles wanted to have me over for dinner after,” Rayla explained. “Oh, speaking of my uncles, I gotta go! Callum is gonna be there by 1:00, so I need to get there early!”

“Okay! Have fun!” Claudia waved.

Rayla got in her car and drove to Runaan and Ethari’s house. She parked and got out, and she saw Callum walking over and waving to her.

“Hey, Rayla!”

Rayla looked up. “Oh, hey, Callum!”

“I hope your day wasn’t as hectic as mine so far” Callum smiled.

“Well, my day actually started out pretty good,” Rayla said.

“Oh, did it now?” Callum said with one eyebrow raised.

“Yes, it did, ya big dummy. Come on, we have a lunch meeting to get to!” Rayla punched Callum’s arm.

Rayla was about to knock when Callum lowered her hand and knocked.  _ ‘What a gentleman,’ _ Rayla thought.

“Coming!” said a voice from the inside of the house. Ethari opened the door with a smile on his face. “Rayla! How are you, moonlight?”

“I’m good, Ethari, thanks. How are you?”

“Well, I burned my pinky on the stove, but other than that, I’m fine!” Ethari looked at Callum. “And you must be Callum. Rayla’s told me about you.”

Callum looked awkward. “All good things, I hope. Heh heh…”

“Of course. All good things…” said a deeper voice.

“Runaan!” Ethari chastised. “He’s right, though. All good things. Rayla told me you excel in Form I of lightsaber combat.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say excel, but Form I is good for blocking multiple blades, and Rayla did use Form IV, so I would say Form I would be the better choice for defense in that situation,” Callum rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yes…” Runaan said, studying Callum.

“Oh! I’m so sorry. I’m Callum. You must be Runaan, right?” Callum stuck his arm out.

“Yes…” Runaan said, shaking Callum’s hand. “Pleased to meet you…”

“Uh, Runaan? Are you okay?” Ethari asked.

“Yes, I am just peachy. Can I talk to you and Rayla?” Runaan looked at Callum. “ _ Alone. _ ”

“Oh! Uh, yeah. I left my phone in my car, anyways,” Callum walked outside.

“I will not permit this!” Runaan whisper-shouted.

“Runaan! Callum is my friend. We haven’t known each other for a long time, but I still like him!” Rayla said.

“Ethari, back me up on this,” Runaan looked at his husband.

“Hey, I agree with Rayla. If she trusts him, I trust him,” Ethari said.

“Fine. Rayla, go get your friend from outside,” Runaan said angrily.

Rayla ran outside and saw Callum trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. 

He saw her see him and decided to act natural; look up, hands behind your back, and whistle!

Rayla just rolled her eyes. “You’re such a dork, you know that? I saw you trying to eavesdrop, Callum.”

Callum had a weird look on his face. “Whaaaaat? Me? Pshh, no way!” He said in an  _ extremely _ high-pitched voice.

“Come inside, ya big dummy,” Rayla socked his shoulder.

Callum followed Rayla to the table, where he sat next to Rayla and across from Runaan.

“So. Callum, tell me. How did you first meet my niece?” Runaan asked.

“It’s a long story. The short story is I needed new jeans, and I met Rayla at Nordstrom’s. I did a quick sketch of her and gave it to her. My phone number was at the bottom of the page, and Rayla told me that Claudia set us up on the date from Rayla’s phone,” Callum explained.

“I see. Now, why were you drawing my niece?” Runaan asked.

Callum shrugged. “I just thought she looked pretty.”

“And why did you add your phone number at the bottom of the page?” Runaan asked.

At this point, Callum was sweating. It’s like an interrogation! “Uh, because I wanted to hang out with her?”

“Why?”

Callum’s sweat was visible now, and everyone saw it.

“Why don’t we have lunch now?” Ethari said as he brought the plates over.

“Ooh, this looks good! What is it?” Callum asked Ethari.

“Why do you want to know?” Runaan asked suspiciously.

“Um, just curious, why?” Callum said.

“Hey! I’ll ask the questions around here. Now tell me. Why do you want to know?” Runaan shouted.

“I’m just curious!” Callum raised his hands defensively.

“Hmm…” Runaan pondered.

Rayla gave Runaan a death glare, and Runaan gave Ethari that death glare, who gave it back to Runaan.

The table was silent for a long time, until Callum broke the silence.

“So, uh, Runaan. What do you do for a living?” Callum nervously asked.

“I teach a fencing class,'' Runaan replied coolly.

“Cool! I bet fencing is really fun!” Callum said. “What about you, Ethari?”

“I make jewelry for commission,” He explained. “I also make sculptures and sell them.”

“That’s pretty neat! Maybe you could do a sculpture of one of my drawings?” Callum asked.

“Maybe, if it’s simple enough,” Ethari said. “How about you? What do you do for a living?”

“Oh, I also do commissions, but I do art instead of jewelry,” Callum explained. “I also have a scholarship at Katolis Art University.”

“Really? I heard it’s really hard to get in!” Ethari looked rather impressed.

“Rayla, Ethari, if you don’t mind, I would like to borrow Callum for a quick minute,” Runaan said with a false smile on his face.

“Uh, sure,” Callum said. “It won’t be long, right?”

“No, not at all,” Runaan said, grabbing Callum by the wrist and dragging him outside.

“Ow, ow, ow, OW!” Callum exclaimed, rubbing his wrist.

“What do you want with my niece?” Runaan growled.

“Nothing bad, I swear!” Callum said.

“Hmm…” Runaan studied Callum once more.

“Runaan? Callum? Everything okay?” Rayla shouted.

“Yep! We were just coming back inside!” Runaan shouted, gesturing for Callum to go inside.

“Yeah!” Callum said with a nervous smile on his face. His phone buzzed with a text message. “I have to go, guys. My brother Ezran and his girlfriend Ellis need someone to watch their dog while they go out.”

“Well then, I think this concludes our lunch today! Callum, it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can meet again sometime soon,” Ethari said.

“It was a pleasure to meet you guys, too,” Callum smiled. “Have a nice day!”

  
“If he breaks your heart, I will pay him a _personal_ visit with my friends, Slicey, and Stabby,” Runaan emphasized.

"Runaan, no need to bring your swords into this!" Ethari chastised. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while to write, I had to constantly work on it. I know it's late my 45 minutes, don't get mad. I hope you enjoyed, see you on Tuesday!

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think? Also, I was thinking of posting twice a week: on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Or should I keep it to just Thursday? Vote in the comments, every one counts!


End file.
